Sharkbait
by Walker of the Inbetween
Summary: What happens when a slight change of heart changes and a small action changes the whole way I shin-obi looks at life? This was inspired by the stories made where Naruto is trained by a member of Akatsuki. *First story*
1. Chapter 1 - Beginings

The night was quiet as the small Kirigakure Cypher team sat in a small circle. Around the small clearing, multiple kunai were embedded in the trees with a line of ninja wire through all the rings.

Kisame Hoshigaki was sitting a small distance from the group of ninja as they ate, eating his own ration from a small container.

"Hoshigaki-san?"

Kisame looked up from his ration towards the voice that had called him. It was the young kunoichi from the Cypher Corps squad. She was wearing the standard Kirigakure uniform and had her headband tied around her head resting on her forehead. She had light brown hair and black eyes, similar to that of a Hyuga.

"Won't you eat with us?"

Kisame studied her face for a moment before replying.

"There's no reason for you to be nice to me." He said before looking back down towards his bland field ration.

"Hey!" Called one of the other Cypher corp members. "You heard him. Just leave him alone!"

"Yeah," Said another, "he doesn't like to rub shoulders with cypher corps eggheads like us."

The kunoichi turned back to the group with an annoyed look on her face. "We're on a joint mission," She insisted "things like that don't matter!"

"Besides," said a third, taking a bite of a piece of jerky "we wouldn't have anything to talk about, we're the brains and he's the brawn."

Kisame stood up from his spot and started to walk towards the group, the last one to speak getting a nervous look on his face as he looked at Kisame. "W-what's the big idea?"

"We need to leave now." Said Kisame, he turned his head slightly to look at the cord strung through the kunai, as the rest of the group turned to look the cord started to move in small quick movements.

 _-x-_

The small team was moving quickly through the forest, jumping from branch to branch, trying to create as much distance as possible from the enemies that were fast approaching.

While they were moving the kunoichi from earlier moved up to match Kisame.

"Hoshigaki-san?" Kisame's head turned towards her. "About earlier.. How about after the mission?"

Kisame's blank and uncomprehending stare made her let out a small giggle. "About having dinner." She said with a smile. Kisame was silent as he turned his head back to look forward. His mind flashed back to when he was back in Kirigakure.

 _-x-_

" _Now listen Kisame" said his mentor Fuguki Suikacan. Fuguki was a large man with bright orange hair pinned up at the top of his head and reached to his lower back, he also had a distinct fish like appearance with a gill like pattern on his face as well as the signature sharpened teeth of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He wore the standard kirigakure uniform with a white robe over it and bandages wrapped loosely around his neck._

" _Guard the Cypher Corps and protect their coded missive at all costs. However you mustn't allow any of our Cypher corps to fall into enemy hands. Your mission is to guard the coded missive at all costs. Do you understand what that means."  
Kisame stared at his mentor and superior as the words sank in, his mouth set in a thin firm line._

 _-x-_

Kisame opened his mouth to reply to the kunoichi when a suddenly a kunai flew past and hit the tree in front of Kisame, attached to it with a small cord,a burning tag that was nearly expired.

"Scatter!" Screamed Kisame as he and the cypher team leapt away from the tag as its explosion tore a hole into the tree, the large branch fallen to the ground in a blizzard of wood splinters and smoke.  
The air was soon filled with exploding tags attached to kunai, destroying branches and felling large trees, cutting off many of the escape routes the team tried to use.

Kisame landed on the forest floor with the 6 cypher team members landing behind him. Kisame looked forward towards the group who attacked his team with his katana ready. The group approaching was wearing Konoha headbands and lead by a man with a large scar on the lower left side of his face.

"Surrender!" he told them "You are completely surrounded. There is no way you will win this fight."

Kisame smirked as he looked the man dead in the eyes. "I know you, you're the brilliant guy from leaf's Anbu Torture and Interrogation corps." Kisame lowered his stance "Want to fight?" he challenged. The man did not respond but the surrounding Konoha ninja unsheathed their swords and charged.  
Kisame gained a feral grin and readied his sword as two Konoha ninja charged him. He unsheathed his sword and the first konoha ninja ducked under it while the second was slashed across his chest, the sharp blade quickly cutting through his protective vest, the man collapsed with blood spilling from his wound and mouth.

The first ninja raised up and attempted an overhead slash but was stopped by Kisame's blade slicing through his vest and carving a large gash in the man's chest. He also collapsed and Kisame stood over and stabbed his blade down into the man's neck, killing him instantly.

While Kisame disposed of another Konoha ninja, the rest of his team engaged the Konoha team with kunai drawn.

Kisame suddenly jumped up and away from the battle, the Konoha's team leader watching him with a shocked look on his face as Kisame raised his hand and threw down a large amount of kunai with exploding tags. Which after they exploded created a large smoke cloud. "Now's our chance, run!"

The Cypher team took off towards the woods with Kisame close behind, all but one making it into the woods, the last man jumped up to the branch but a kunai sliced through his leg ankle as he attempted to jump to the next branch. The man's scrunched up as he let out a cry of pain and fell towards the forest floor, being knocked out on impact.

Kisame turned when he heard the cry of pain and saw the man fall, he growled as he pulled a kunai with a explosive tag attached. "There are just too many to protect." He remarked after throwing it. The kunai landed next to the downed Shinobi and quickly exploded, killing the man and Konoha shinobi next to him in a ball of flames.

The rest of the team turned towards the sound of the explosion and saw Kisame leaping towards them with the Konoha team close behind. "Don't stop! Keep moving" He yelled to them. The Cypher team did not hesitate as they quickly started moving again.

The team kept moving but as fast as they were, the konoha's team was faster. The last two members of the Cypher team were stopped as a explosion met them as they landed on a branch, sending the to the ground quickly. Kisame landed next to them swiftly with his sword drawn.  
"H-help me.." Said one of the two men. A large open wound was present on his upper chest. He looked fearfully at Kisame as he saw him readying his sword."W-What are you doing. Stop! Please!" His cries quickly stopped as Kisame executed him and the other Cypher team member.

The last three Cypher team members and Kisame landed at the end of the forest and ran until they came up to a large ravine.

The remaining members looked to Kisame. The kunoichi looked to him with a nervous look on her face. "Hoshikage-san, what do we do? We can't let the code get into the Leaf's hands!"

Kisame did not respond as he looked at all three members. "Hoshikage-san? The kunoichi asked again, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kisame did not respond as he turned towards the Cypher corps members and readied his sword.  
"What are you doing?" Cried one of the Cypher as he tried to back away while looking fearfully at Kisame.

 _-x-_

" _.. Your mission is to guard the coded missive no matter the costs. Do you understand what this means?" Fuguki asked Kisame._

 _Kisame stared at his mentor and superior as the words sank in, his mouth set in a thin firm line. He didn't respond immediately as he continued to think over the orders his mentor had given him. 'So I mustn't let the cypher team be captured eh? So I must kill them to protect the code.'_

" _Yes, I do. I shall not hand over any of the Cypher Corp members over alive._

 _-x-_

Kisame rapidly cut through the three remaining Cypher Corps members. The kunoichi still stood standing with a large gash in her shoulder, her right arm hanging limply at her side.

"W-why?" She asked as she fell to her knees, her good arm barely supporting her.

She looked up at Kisame with pain in her eyes as he stared down at her emotionlessly and readied his blade. "Because, killing my comrades is my special mission."

The kunoichi's strength finally left her as she collapsed to the ground. She looked up at Kisame sadly as he moved towards her. "What a terrible life." She closed her eyes and calmly awaited her death.

Kisame held his blade above the Kunoichi's throat, ready to end her life, but he hesitated. His mind torn between completing the mission and protecting the codes, or to spare the only one to ever give him a passing thought.

His time was cut short as the Konoha's team landed in the clearing and did not hesitate to charge and force Kisame away from the last Cypher Corps member.

"Killing your own comrades.. Why?" Asked the leader as he looked at the dead Cypher Corps members.

"Why?" Kisame responded, he laughed as he sheathed his sword. "You, of all people, should understand. That we can never let our code fall into the enemy's hands." He gave the bodies another look. "Besides, they all would have talked right away anyway."  
The leader scowled as he heard this, narrowing his eyes as Kisame started to back away towards the cliff. "If we both survive," the leaders eyes widened as he started to rush towards Kisame "Let us meet again!" Kisame called as he leapt into the ravine, the leader stopped as he made it to the edge but by that time Kisame was already gone.

"Dammit!" Yelled the leader when he couldn't spot Kisame.

"Riku!" He called, a shinobi with spiky black hair held up by his headband and similar uniform as his came forward.

"Take a group and search that ravine, I want that Nin captured alive, now move!" the leader yelled.

"Hai Ibuki-san." said the man as he signaled for two others to follow him and they ran down the ravine wall.

The leader turned away and looked to the rest of the shinobi present "Alright I want this whole area searched. See if there are any survivors of the Cypher team, we need them to break the code."

He started to walk away when he heard a soft moan of pain. He looked down the see the still bleeding kunoichi barely holding onto life.

"Shit, Medic get your ass over here, one is still alive!"

"Hoshigaki-san.." The kunoichi thought weakly before all she knew was darkness.

 _-x-_

The air was still as night settled over Kirigakure, the ever present mist leaving the air with a heavy presence and giving those walking its streets the tense feeling of constantly being watched.

It was a quiet night for all except two in the lower areas of the Kirigakure's ANBU headquarters. The silence was broken by the sound of metal cutting flesh.

"Kisame… Y-you.." Fuguki whispered before coughing up blood, Kisame pulling his blade from the man's abdomen as Fuguki collapsed to the ground. The large man was impaled with 6 large spikes attached to chains hanging from the surrounding walls and ceiling.  
Kisame stared at the now dead Fuguki and took his bloody katana and tossed it aside. The impact of it sounding like a gunshot in the still air. Kisame stooped down and undid the large wrapped sword from Fuguki's back, sliding the strap to the large sword over his shoulder. He looked back down at his formed mentor before placing his foot on the side of the body and flipping it over, the body made a thud and the weight shifted.

He turned to leave before a soft voice broke the silence "Good work.. Kisame." He quickly turned around looking for the source of the voice down the darkened tunnel, only just able to make out a small form partially hiding within the darkness. "I had a feeling.. That he would let his guard down around his subordinate." The young voice continued. "And I was right. Fuguki was collaborating with the enemy."

Kisame continued to stare into the darkness, not moving as he listened to the voice. "From this moment on, you are the master of the great blade Samehada. As well as my subordinate." Kisame lowered his arm to his side and gave the voice a dangerous, tooth filled smile "That is, till you have me eliminated, Lord Fourth Mizukage."

The form moved forward partially out of the shadows, showing that the voice was in fact, from the young Fourth Mizukage. The boy had messy grey hair and Pink eyes, he had a scar under his left eye to his jaw. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with a short sleeved armoured shirt. He also had a green poncho over his torso as well a turquoise sash and green apron over black pants paired with a pair of brown boots.

"I trust you because of who you are. You have executed more dirty missions for this village than any other shinobi. You have undertaken missions of betrayal and deceit. You are well aware that this world is full of lies and deceit." The fourth Mizukage unflinchingly stared back at Kisame, his pink eyes meeting Kisame's tense gaze.

"I knew that from the first moment I killed a Comrade.. Killing a Hidden Mist ninja, despite being one myself. So what am I my dear Lord Fourth? An ally? Enemy?" Kisame raised his hands and looked hard at them, seeing the blood of the dead Hidden Mist ninja he had killed on them. "What purpose do I serve? Where is my place in this world? Where must I go, and where can I go to find inner calm?" Kisame clenched his hands, his fists shaking "There is only one thing that is clear to me, that I am trapped in a false existence."

A form then came from the darkness and stood behind the Mizukage, staying within the darkness. Kisame looked up from his closed fists as the form spoke "Then I shall release you from the pain of those falsehoods. I will create a place where you belong."

Kisame grabbed his new sword and tensed up as he tried to study the dark form. "Who are you?" From where he was standing he could not identify the man hidden in the shadows.

"First I will start with this nation. You have toiled to dispose of your comrades up until now. From now on, work for me as a subordinate."

Kisame did not move his sword as he bore holes into the form. "You seem to have trust in me, yet I have no idea who you are."

The form didn't respond and instead opened a single eye the glowed a sick red, a blood red iris looked back lazily at Kisame. Kisame moved back as he trepidatiously looked back at the now known to be Uchiha. "Those eyes" he whispered "that… gleam in the dark."

The man fully opened his eye revealing a Sharingan with three Tomoe spinning around the pupil. Kisame kept his hand on his sword but was noticeably less tense.

"I see... " Muttered Kisame "so the one I believed to be the Fourth Mizukage, was really you. To think that the Fourth was being manipulated by the sharingan.." Kisame shook his head and gave a bitter chuckle. "This world really is full of lies. To have such prowess with the sharingan to control the fourth, the jinchuuriki of the three tails. Just who are you?"

The form stood still for a few moments before responding. "Who I am is not important, you can choose whether or not to trust me."

Kisame stared hard at the dark, unmoving form. His gaze never wavering, he was silent for a long time before lowering his hand from his weapon. "Then I choose not to. In a world of lies, asking for trust is to great a favor to ask from me, especially from a man who cannot show me his own face." Kisame turned to leave when the form spoke to him again. "But where will you go in the world of lies? I can give you purpose, meaning and bring you a world free of lies."

Kisame didn't stop walking as he responded "I will go where this sword will lead me. Whether that is a world or place free of lies or death.. Well we'll just have to see about then won't we?" He finished before turning away from the two.

The form behind the Mizukage eye's narrowed but he did not move as he watched Kisame disappear into the darkness. " _Tch.. He was not needed. Simply just another pawn in the greater plan. Tsuki no Me will come to fruition and I will succeed, no matter the cost."_

The dark form started to give a dark chuckle as he melted back into the darkness, the young Fourth Mizukage following close behind as night resumed its ever present, quiet watch.

 _-x-_

 _Three years later_

Kisame cursed as he dodged another barrage shuriken, the spinning metal stars hitting the trunk of the tree behind Kisame with a dull thunk. He was bleeding from multiple cuts across his body and the bandages around his sword had tears, exposing the pulsing purple scales underneath.

Kisame smirked as he wiped some blood from his mouth. "Heh. You know Uchiha-San, your reputation really does proceed you, the rest of your team, and the ones before yours, were not nearly as hard to get rid of as you."

Itachi Uchiha stood across small clearing from Kisame and said nothing, his features calm as he held his sword at the ready. He was wearing a Konoha ANBU uniform, his clay mask lay broken in another corner of the clearing. Scattered around the clearing was the rest of Itachi's team, dead and dying.

Itachi's soft tone carried across the field "Yield Kisame-san. You will not be able to escape this time." His blood red eyes were ringed with two tomoe, the spinning of them betraying his stoic expression. Neither of the two fighters moved as a slight breeze swept through the clearing. The grass surrounding them rippling with the wind. A leaf was caught in a gust of wind and broke off a branch and slowly started to lazily drift towards the ground.

When the leaf landed, like a lightning strike, the two fighters launched at each other faster than the eye could follow. Sparks flew as their weapons turned to blurs.

-x-

After Kisame had left the Village hidden in the mist, he wandered the elemental nation. Word had quickly gotten out of him killing Fuguki and of him taking the sword Samehada, Kisame then soon found himself under the pursuit of multiple tracking/hunter nin teams from each Village. Some to try and buy his loaylty or to just take the sword for themselves, none had succeeded so far, and each team sent was found in pieces soon after finding him.

-x-

Kisame grunted as he lifted his massive sword over his head and sent it crashing down, the large sword making a small crater as Itachi darted out of the way. Itachi retaliated with his katana, aiming to cut Kisame's tendon in his leg but the larger man adjusted his sword and blocked the attack, another tear in the bandages appeared.

Itachi jumped back as Kisame swung the large sword again and threw some shuriken in an attempt to catch him off guard but Kisame simply blocked them with his sword. He rushed back in an attempt to cut Kisame's hands to make him drop the sword. He stopped quickly as Kisame made a few hand seals and his jaw extended and a torrent of water came out, screaming past Itachi as he dodged out of the way and smashing through multiple trees at the edge of the clearing.

While to the side of the jutsu, Itachi countered with multiple fireballs launched from his own mouth, the tomoe in his eyes spinning rapidly, aimed at Kisame while he was still immobile while using his Jutsu.

Kisame stopped his jutsu and tried to move out of the way and block them with his sword, but while distracted and his vision blocked by his large sword, itachi came from the side and slashed one of Kisame's legs.

Kisame growled as he swiped at Itachi, the Uchiha easily dodged the sloppy attack and slashed along Kisame's arm, making him drop his sword. The large sword made a deep impact into the ground as Kisame cried out in pain. Itachi spun around and kicked Kisame in the chest, the larger man tried to keep his balance but his wounded leg wasn't able to support his weight and he fell to his knees. Multiple deep slashes appeared across his body, making movement impossible. Kisame growled and and stared at his limp hands as he tried to move his limbs but was meet with unresponsive pain. He felt Itachi's blade come to rest against his throat, the blade pushing just light enough to not draw blood.

"So. This is the end then." Kisame stated. He raised his head to look at Itachi, the Konoha ANBU member looked back at him, his eyes still the blood red, the same color as the ones from all those years ago.

"Only if you choose it to be Hoshigaki-san. You are a valuable shinobi and one who would be a valuable resource to Konoha. Come back to Konoha and become one for the Leaf, otherwise you will arrive in chains Hoshigaki-san. This ends here and now." itachi pushed the blade harder, drawing a small amount of blood to emphasize his point. "So make your choice before I make it for you."

"So that's what you give me? Death or another life of lies." Kisame asked Itachi "How can you live with yourself, as a shinobi, knowing that the world around is full of lies and deceit?"

"By living for those I hold above all else, and for my village. Konoha has given me much, so much in fact I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect it." The uchiha responded.

Kisame lowered his head and asked "Even kill one of your own shinobi? To kill those who you ordered to protect but to also put down them down like a dog when a mission goes wrong?"

"Yes." Itachi's response made Kisame quickly look back up at him. Itachi's eyes spun slowly as he stared intently down at Kisame. "If my hokage were to ask me to even kill my family I would do so, my trust in my hokage is great enough to trust in his judgement."

"Then how do you know your purpose? What drives you do live on after doing such an act?" Kisame pleaded, his eyes showing an intense longing behind them that did Itachi not immeditaly respond.

"My purpose is to protect those I care about and my village. My brother is one I hold above all else and will do whatever is necessary to protect him and help him grow, even if it means my own destruction." Kisame was seemingly deep in thought and didn't respond. "So make your choice Hoshigaki-san, come back to Konoha as a prisoner or as one of its Shinobi's?"

-x-

 _Two weeks later_

Kisame inhaled deeply as the gates of konoha came into view, the large walls of the village hidden in the leaves could be seen towering in the distance. The large gates wide open to allow merchants and travellers from near and far to come to the village.

Kisame adjusted the strap on his back that was holding the giant sword on his back, the heavy sword had agitated one of his wounds. He walked with a slight limp and had multiple bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, he wore a dark shirt with matching pants with shinobi sandals with wrappings covering his shins.

"Is everything alright Hoshigaki-san?" Itachi asked him, the young ANBU had a replacement mask on, and while it obscured his features from view it was clear his attention was on Kisame.

"I'm alright," Kisame responded but hestitated slightly as he glanced at the younger man "but will you village have a place for me here? We both know the kind of man I am, a man who is willing to kill his comrades for a mission." The larger mans eyes were focused on the sight of the Konoha walls, where the guards were ̶l̶a̶z̶i̶l̶y̶ dutifully checking in all arriving travellers into the village.

Itachi turned his head to the larger man, his head tilted upwards to look at the larger man "That's not true, we're both human, not fish. No matter who you are you do not truly know what kind of man you've become until you reach the very end Hoshigaki-san."

Kisame broke his gaze from the village gates to look down at the younger man before a large smile came to his face "Heh, for someone so young you really are suprising aren't you Itachi-san."

The pair settled back into silence as they continued towards the village gate, a soft breeze swept through, carrying with it the sound and smells of the village.

-xXx-

"Itachi-san, I see that your mission was a success." The ANBU captain's head tilted to the side in a show of affirmation.

"Affirmative Hokage-sama. The mission was a success, Hoshigaki-san agreed to accompany me back to village." Itachi responded, his posture now slightly more relaxed now that he was back in Konoha. His mask was now removed and attached to his hip as he stood before the Hokage who gave the young Uchiha a warm smile. Kisame stood next to Itachi now with some of his bandages removed due to being seen at the hospital before coming to the Hokage's office. Kisame quickly scanned the room before setting his attention on the hokage sitting as the desk at the end of the room.

"Excellent Itachi-san, your skill brings pride to the leaf village."

The Hokage was an older man in his early 60's, a rarity in the Shinobi world due to the generally short life spans of Shinobi. He wore the Hokage robes but his hat lay on the table next to the large stack of finished paperwork. The evening sunlight came in from the windows behind him as he lit the tobacco in the pipe he had in his hand. A thin trail of smoke rose from the wooden pipe as he stoked the small flame before releasing a small cloud of smoke, the acrid smell of tobacco quickly spreading around the room.

The aged hokage may have looked old, and to some people frail, but to Kisame his presence was nothing to scoff at, and if what Samehada was telling, a dangerous man. This was the man known for his proficiency and tactical prowess in battle, a man who despite all appearances, had his respect as a warrior.

Hiruzen continued to take small puffs from his pipe as he looked over Kisame, his gaze calculating and thorough. Finally he removed the small pipe from his mouth and a his eyes crinkled as a small smile appeared on his face, though the steel behind it never wavered.

"Then I welcome you to my village Kisame Hoshigaki, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi." The hokage set down his pipe as he picked up a manilla folder, which after he opened, contained information on Kisame.

"You will be inducted into the ranks of the village's Shinobi as a Tokubetsu Jonin and be assigned a handler for the next three years to prove your loyalty and compliance to the village. You will live in the provided barracks during your term and will be assigned missions during this time. After your term is complete, you will be allowed to apply for promotion to jonin as well as own your own property within the village."

He ended the small speech as he looked over the papers within the folder before signing and applying his seal as hokage to the bottom of one. He then pulled out a headband and set it on the desk before looking back at Kisame and settling back into his chair.

Kisame looked at the headband laying on the desk, the start of a new life staring him in the face. The clean, polished metal of the headband almost glowed in the sunlight streaming into the office. It was here that he could find the truth in the world, find purpose to his life.

Finally, Kisame stepped up to the desk and picked up the headband. As he held it in his hands he saw his future and the possibilities with it.

Kisame tied the headband on and returned to the spot next to Itachi, a smile on his face. "Thank you hokage-sama. As long as you promise me a good fight, then I am yours to command."

The hokage only smiled.

 **AN: So yeah.. its been a year and then some, its good to be back. It's been a busy year to say the least. The navy has kept me busy but I'd rather not bore y'all with the details. I went back and edited some details (see: the whole fucking chapter) to make it flow better and combine the first three chapters into one so it wasn't so fragmented.**

 **Hopefully I can get into a grove where I update this regularly. Especially since I've started to run out of stories to read on this site, at least regarding the naruto genre. If anyone has a recommendation for some decent stories that are fairly well written then I'd love to read some.**

 **There's alot of the details for this story already written down but the awkward setup chapters are what seem to give the most trouble. I know where I want to take this story and alot of the mid-story as well, but getting there is certainly the hard part now isnt it?**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Foundations

**Hey! I'm still alive.**

 **This'll be like.. The one disclaimer I put in this story since I obviously don't own Naruto. Unless I'm secretly Masashi Kishimoto and have fooled you all into reading the rewrite of Naruto. This chapter is another setup one in the sense that it'll be a mix of setting up early character interactions and jump around a bit until 'the main story' starts in the next chapter.**

A week later, the day started with Kisame arriving at the Hokage tower, he stopped just outside to take a look at the Hokage monument. The large stone faces were carved directly into the mountain face and were a point of pride for the village.

He could feel the eyes of a few ANBU agents on him as he walked towards the building entrance although that was to be expected with the multitude of secrets the building must have held.

He wore the same outfit as before, this time with an olive flak jacket over his shirt. His headband was changed to match his previous one from Kirigakure. His sword, Samehada, was present on his back with its wrappings to cover the sharps scales of the sword.

As he walked into the building Kisame gave a small nod to the chunin sitting behind the mission assignment desk before he moved towards the staircase, as he reached the top of the staircase he saw the doors to the hokage's office were closed. Kisame simply went to the wall opposite of the doors and leaned against the wall as he waited to be called into the office.

Muffled voices could be heard from inside the office but were difficult to make out due to the thick heavy wooden doors and security seals hidden on it. Kisame closed his eyes as he waited, just listening to the sound of the faint voices through the door and the general sounds of work being done around him in the tower. He stayed like that until he heard the door burst open, he opened his eyes lazily and looked towards the now open door as a disgruntled chunin walked out. He had brown hair tied into a high ponytail and a long scar running across his tanned face, he wore the standard chunin uniform and if the small child being dragged behind him by the ear was any indication, a teacher at the ninja academy. As the chunin moved further out the doorway, he could be seen pulling a boy with spiky blonde hair along with him.

"For Kami's sake Naruto, how many times do I have to tell not pull these ridiculous pranks! How could you think putting bouillon cubes in the jonin barracks shower heads was a good idea!" The exasperated chunin continued to drag the boy down the hall to the staircase, the boy's whine of "But Iruka-sensei!" could be heard from the end of the hall as Kisame raised an eyebrow and felt a grin forming at the revelation of the boy's prank.

'That certainly explained why some people were so pissy this morning, must have be pretty good if he was able to sneak in and out like that, although he still got caught' he thought, he paused when his sword started vibrating. For some reason Samehada really liked the scent of the boys chakra. Kisame blew it off as the sword being introduced to a new area of chakra types.

Turning his attention back to the now open doors of the Hokage's office, Kisame saw that the Hokage seemed to be waiting for him to enter while he filled out some of the paperwork on his desk. Once he passed the threshold of the doorframe, the doors shut behind him with a click and the hokage looked up from the already large stack of paperwork on his desk. The hokage had his aged pipe in his mouth and Kisame could smell the acrid scent of the tobacco drifting around the room.

"Ahh, Good morning Kisame. I apologize for the wait, it seems that young Naruto-kun felt that today was a good day for another one of his infamous pranks" The hokage had a small smile as he placed the papers in his hand down on the desk. The smile soon melted into a more neutral expression as he regarded Kisame, the larger man had moved to the center of the room and was waiting for the hokage to address him. The majority of the man's wounds appeared to have healed after his time in the hospital, but there were still some bandages visible.

"The reason I called you here was to assign you your handler during your probationary period." Sarutobi looked to a darkened corner of the room where a figure was emerging. It was a man who wore the standard jonin uniform, as more of his form emerged, it was revealed he wore a face mask and a headband that covered his left eye. His gravity defying silver hair stood up high and to the left. The man also had a slouched posture and held in his hand a small orange book. Once the man was fully visible he gave a lazy two finger salute.

"Yo." The silver haired mans single lazy eye drifted from the hokage to Kisame.

"Kisame, this is Kakashi Hatake. He will be your jonin handler until your two years probation period is complete." Sarutobi removed the pipe from his mouth and leaned forward slightly before continuing. "You will start off with C ranked missions until Kakashi has deemed you trustworthy enough to move up to more advanced missions. As previously stated, you will be living in the jonin barracks during your probation and Kakashi will deliver weekly reports on you to record your integration, you will have also have a minor tracking seal placed on you during missions outside the village."

As Sarutobi finished he placed his pipe back into his mouth and settled back into his chair. His eyes still focused on Kisame. The large blue skinned man crossed his arms with a smirk appearing on his face. "Seems like a fair trade Hokage-sama."

His gaze then drifted over to Kakashi who was looking back with his lazy single black eye. Kisame's smirk grew as he looked over the thinner man.

"You look a little thin there scarecrow, think you'll be able to keep up?" Kakashi simply closed his book with a small snap that carried across the quiet room, his mask shifted and Kisame guessed the man was smiling. His single visible eye curved upwards into a weird sort of eye smile.

Kakashi's voice sounded bored as he responded "Certainly Kisame, but we have plenty of time to get to know each other won't we?"

With the introductions out of the way, Kakashi turned back to the Hokage and Kisame followed suit. Sarutobi looked back and forth between the two men before another small warm smile appeared on his face. "Then I entrust you, Kisame, to Kakashi. Let the Will of Fire burn bright in both of you. Take today to become familiar with each others abilities and report back tomorrow for your next mission assignment"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." both men said as they bowed before the two men left the large room. The doors closing with a soft click behind them. Sarutobi studied the door the two men just left through before puffing his pipe a few times and returning to the large pile of paperwork that had appeared on his desk in the short time he wasn't looking.

A large sweatdrop appeared on the hokage's forehead "Kami curse these papers, I'm supposed to be retired!" The doors to the office opened again and Sarutobi's secretary appeared with another stack of paperwork.

"I have more paperwork for you Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi could only let out a small whimper.

-x-

"Ow! Iruka-sensei let go of my ear!" The young blonde boy was still being dragged around by the Chunin until they stopped just outside the doors of the Hokage building. The chunin named Iruka had let go of the young boy's ear and glared down at the boy who returned the glare with as much heat as a child as young as him could manage, which wasn't much and barely phased the chunin instructor.

"You're lucky the hokage let you off easy this time! You could get in some serious trouble if you keep doing pranks like these Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you that they aren't a good idea?" Iruka had his hands on his hips as he tried his best to glare a hole into the young blonde.

Naruto huffed loudly and pouted while he looked away and he crossed his arms, he was wearing a white shirt with a red swirl pattern in it and dark brown shorts. His spikey blonde hair refused to be tamed and shot out at in a multitude of directions from his head.

'Well they deserved it!" he replied angrily, a scowl growing on his face "Some of them made fun of my dream to become hokage! They said 'a little demon like you will never be hokage'"

Iruka's glare lost some of the heat it previously had as he continued to look down at the boy. Naruto's arms had uncrossed and his hands were curled into fists and were shaking from how tight he was holding them, in fact his whole body was trembling from what Iruka thought was anger until he tried looking back at the boy's eyes. His head had lowered after his outburst and his hair was covering the his eyes and Iruka saw a tear slide down Naruto's cheek.

Iruka flinched at the implications of how Naruto was being treated. He then lowered himself down onto one knee and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders but he didn't look up. "Naruto." When he didn't look up Iruka lightly squeezed Naruto's shoulders and gave him a gentle shake "Naruto, look at me."

The boy slowly tilted his head up and he wiped at his nose, his blue eyes were stormy and his lower lip trembled but he held Iruka's gaze. Iruka took a few moments to gather his thoughts before matching Naruto's gaze.

"You aren't a demon Naruto. Those Jonin were wrong to say those things, but did pulling that prank on them make you feel any better about them calling you those names?" Iruka's voice was soft.

"Yes!" was the boy's quick reply. Iruka could feel the boy tense up when he responded, but a raised eyebrow from Iruka and Naruto hesitated before he replied again. Quieter this time and his head drooping down. "No."

Iruka gave the boy's shoulder another soft squeeze as he gave Naruto a warm smile "So, even if they call you those names and say that you can't do it. You should just try to ignore them, better yet, use their words as your motivation to prove them wrong. I know you can do it Naruto."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Iruka who was rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face for a few moments before he launched himself at Iruka to wrap him in a tight hug, getting a small grunt out of the man after the impact. At first Iruka was too shocked to move although once he realized what had happened he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he pulled away, he still had tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair "So can you promise me you won't do so many pranks anymore?"

Naruto wiped the remaining tears from his face as he once again had a pout on his face "Awww, but Iruka sensei!"

Iruka chuckled as he stood back up "Now, now Naruto. There's more productive ways to use a brain like yours, we're going over traps in class tomorrow. Think of it as if you were pulling a prank!"

Iruka had a warm smile on his face as Naruto's face lit up in understanding. "Tell you what, if you're able to pass the test on them then I'll take you out to get some ramen."

Naruto's eyes widened and a wide grin spread over his face. He also started to bounce up and down on his feet in visible excitement "Ramen? You'll get me ramen! Then what am I waiting for? I gotta get started as soon as possible then!"

Naruto turned to run off to who knows where, his previous sullen mood forgotten at the mention of being treated to ramen. Iruka tried to stop him before he ran off but Naruto was quicker than he appeared. "N-naruto, wait! Where are you going? The lesson isn't even till tomorrow!"

Naruto looked back as he kept running and gave a wide toothy grin as he kept running. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei! That test won't know what hit-"

Naruto's call was cut short as he smashed into one of two men just now exiting the hokage building. Naruto simply bounced off the larger man's legs and fell backwards to the ground. Rubbing his head where he could feel a bump forming he glared up at the man he ran into and let his anger known.

"Hey what's the big idea! Watch where you're going 'ttebayo!" Naruto tried to glare at the man but his head was still swimming from the impact.

As the stars finished clearing from his eyes he saw that both men wore the standard jonin uniform, the man on the left had pale blue skin and curved scale-like marks under his eyes, they reminded Naruto of his own whisker marks. The man was sporting an amused expression but his eyes were sharp and dangerous. Naruto gulped at the man's scary appearance before looking at the man he had run into.

The man's partner was equally odd looking to Naruto as most of his face was covered in a mask and he left eye by his headband. The masked man looked down at Naruto with a bored look on his face.. Eye.. it was hard to tell with the mask covering his face.

Naruto shook his head to clear that thought process. The blue skinned man chuckled as Naruto pulled himself off the ground. Naruto returned to glaring at the two men, his blue eyes glinting in the morning light.

He received an amused stare back from the blue skinned man and the masked one simply had returned to having his nose buried in the orange book he was holding. Naruto had seen that book before but it was usually in the sections of the store he couldn't go into.

"Hmm, its seems like we have a lost guppy Kakashi." The man with the blue skin said, his deep rumbling voice was felt more than heard. "Maybe we should take him with us to use a target practice?"

The now named Kakashi simply hummed in reply and turned the page in his book. The larger man scowled at the lack of response and looked back down at Naruto and showed off his sharp teeth. "What's your name gaki?"

While put off by the man's appearance, the man was actually acknowledging Naruto and not being one to miss an opportunity used this to loudly and energetically reply "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it! I'm going to become the Hokage!"

Kisame quirked an eyebrow at the young blonde, unused to someone so young being unfazed by his appearance. "Oh really? And how's a shrimp like you going to do that?

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, irritation on his face but was cut off as Iruka caught up to him. He could feel Iruka's calloused hand landing on his shoulder to keep him from bolting off again.

"Ah, Kakashi right? Sorry about Naruto here." Iruka said with a light chuckle "Seems he got overly excited about the promise of ramen."

Kakashi's tone was bored when he replied "Mou, Iruka. Still being tied down by those brats from the academy?"

"Hey! I'm not a brat you scarecrow!" an offended Naruto squawked.

Iruka chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair much to the young boy's displeasure as he tried to swat at Iruka's hand. "It's not nearly as bad as you would think Kakashi. Teaching the next generation of shinobi is just as important as running those risky mission you always seem to be going on. It's actually quite calming"

"Then why do you always yell at the class Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently, his head tilted to the side and he was looking up at Iruka with wide eyes. It reminded those around him of a confused puppy.

Kisame laughed at Iruka's sheepish expression. "I like this one Kakashi. Are all Konoha brats like this?"

Iruka cheeks dusted red started to move Naruto back in the direction of the academy while laughing nervously "Anyway, you two look busy! I have to get Naruto back to the academy, Mizuki must be wondering where we are."

Kakashi gave a lazy wave as the two left. "Later." he followed the two with his eye before returning to his book and walking towards one of the training grounds at the edge of the village. "Let's go Kisama. Hokage-sama wants an updated report on your abilities by tomorrow."

Kisame kept his eyes on Naruto and Iruka walking through the streets before turning and following Kakashi. Samehada had been quivering about that boy's chakra, following Kakashi he decided would have to keep his eye on that one.

-x-

The sun was just beginning to caress the horizon by the time Kisame and Kakashi rested against two training posts in the clearing. The quiet now occupying the clearing a stark contrast to the previous hours of brutal sparring. The only noise now was the soft trickle of the creek accompanied by the breeze drifting through the clearing, leaves floated with the wind like carefree birds.

Kunai and shuriken were scattered around the clearing, broken and bent, many would be sent to a weapons shop to be melted down to be remade into new weapons. Multiple new trenches and scorch marks were spread out, breaking up the tranquil image of the flat landscape.

Sitting down and breathing hard. Rolling muscles that still burned from his sparring match with Kakashi, Kisame lifted both hands and propped his forearms on his knees. Samehada was set against the training post he was leaned against. Kakashi was still breathing heavy, the man was sitting against the other standing training post. His head was up against the training post and his eyes were closed and he was sporting some new bruises. Although Kisame could say the same about himself as he worked his jaw. He'd have to visit the hospital again to have them heal some of the more annoying injuries, the rest would heal quickly enough.

"You're tougher than you look scarecrow." Kisame said staring out towards the horizon

Kakashi's eyes cracked open, his gaze slightly unfocused before it sharpened as he looked over at Kisame. His body still tense, wound up like a cobra, Kisame could see it in the way his shoulders didn't quite slouch down all the way or that he hadn't lowered his headband over his exposed Sharingan.

"What can I say?" A deep breath "It pays for a ninja to misdirect those he considers an enemy."

"So what does that make me?" Kisame said. Flashing his sharp teeth and meeting Kakashi's gaze.

Kakashi stared at Kisame for a long while, his sharingan glowing an eerie red in the waning light. Kisame returned the gaze with a steady one of his own. Eventually Kakashi broke his gaze away to look to at the quickly fading sunset. The sun was just starting the touch the treetops on the horizon, casting long shadows across the clearing. Like jagged claw marks ripping through a fabric sheet.

"That depends how one chooses to live now doesn't it Kisame?" Kakashi's bored tone replied. "I've read the reports on the last mission you ran for the hidden mist. How you killed the members of your squad to prevent their capture." Kakashi felt Kisame's glare boring into the side of his head. "It's why I was the only one who volunteered for being your handler."

"Didn't think anyone else could handle me?" Kisame said.

Kakashi chuckled, but there was no humor in it. In one fluid motion Kakashi stood up and a familiar orange book appeared in his hand. Turning to Kisame he said. "No, but because we're alike You and I."

Kisame's frowned as confusion flashed across his face. Kakashi smiled sadly beneath his mask and Kisame finally saw it. It was hidden well and was gone as fast as it appeared but under Kakashi's bored facade, Kisame saw the haunted look in Kakashi's eyes as he pulled his headband down. Kisame recognized the same look he saw reflected whenever he looked in the mirror.

Kakashi offered his hand to Kisame who stood up without taking the offered hand, a frown still on his face. The shadows from the setting sun cast dark slashes across his face. Slowly, a grin formed as he connected the dots behind the meaning of Kakashi's words. "Well. Let's be friends and have some fun alright?"

Kakashi gave an eye smile, before quickly turning and walking back towards the village. Kisame bent down and picked up Samehada. He had a grin on his face but it lacked the usual wicked look behind it. He could feel things were changing. He just hoped it was for the better.

-x-

Kisame stared into the small campfire, the flames dancing in its deadly dance quick and hot. Even with the heavy cloak around his frame he could feel the sub-zero temperature seeping into his bones. They were a still a few days from the border to the land of fire and the storm appeared before any of them had enough time to find proper shelter besides this small cave tucked into the side of the cliff face they were traveling next to.

"D-damn snow storm. Why d-do we never get any missions to n-nice areas like the Land of Waves?" A female voice asked to his side.

"Because Anko." Kakashi replied from his side of the cave where he was poking the fire with a stick to keep the flames sustained. "The Land of Waves hasn't needed any Shinobi in the last decade. They even got rid of the minor village they had after the last Shinobi war." He was wearing his normal attire with his sandals replaced with a pair of black boots. A dull yellow scarf was coiled around his neck like a snake and hung down his torso.

The woman in question glared at Kakashi over the scarf she had wrapped around her face and neck. She wore a tan trench coat wrapped tightly around her to try and keep warm. Her normal mesh bodysuit and skirt replaced by a purple turtleneck sweater and black leggings, her sandals were also replaced by warmer boots covered by her normal shin shivered despite the additional clothing she wore. The storm winds had further lowered the already freezing temperature.

Kakashi finished moving the logs around and pulled out a familiar small orange book. "Plus, it'd do you some good to get out of the clothing you normally wear. A lady shouldn't dress like that in public."

Anko's expression was so dry it would have taken an ocean to cure it.

"Says the man who reads porn more than he talks to other humans." When her comment got no reaction besides the turning of a page she snorted before turning to Kisame and fake pouting. "You don't mind the way I dress do you Kisame?" she asked.

Anko scooted close to Kisame's side of the fire, close enough that Kisame could feel her warm breath hitting the side of his head. She smelled of stale sweat and blood from their mission, underneath it was a faint smell of snakes and sake. Kisame wondered if all female ninja were this strange.

"I bet you like bad girls don't you?" she said slyly with a smirk on her face her eyes lightly dancing in the flickering light of the fire. Although after one look at Kisame's blank stare and uncomprehending eyes she deflated and slunk back to her side of the fire. "Both of you are just plain boring."

Kisame thought to himself that Anko was a strange woman. A very dangerous woman with how she was able to keep up with the both of them these past few weeks, but still very strange. Kakashi had said that most times woman were harder to figure out than even the toughest Uzumaki seals. Kisame was inclined to agree with him.

-x-

Kisame woke to unfamiliar sensation. He was still in his bed roll and he could hear Kakashi moving around the cave packing up his small amount of gear. It took his sleep addled mind to a few moments to fully wake up, he was always a heavy sleeper even for a ninja, but he felt a weight that wasn't there when he had fallen asleep after Kakashi took over the watch.

As Kisame fully entered the realm of the living, he felt the weight shift slightly and that he arm was wrapped around something warm. Blinking the blurriness from his eyes he focused on the purple hair tied in a ponytail obscuring his vision. He felt warm breath on his collar and realized that sometime during the night, Anko had joined him in his bedroll.

Before he could think of a way to get up without waking the purple haired woman, her eyes were fluttering open. Anko yawned before sitting up and stretching with her hands above her head. She groaned as her back cracked with multiple loud pops. Looking satisfied she finally noticed that Kisame was awake and gave him a smile, Kisame thought it looked to much like a cheshire cat for comfort.

"Morning!" Her breath came out in a puff of steam. "Hope you don't mind sharing your bedroll. It was getting awfully cold last night and Kakashi has less meat on him than a twelve year old girl."

Anko yelped as a small pebble bounced off his head. Twisting around, the two of them looked at Kakashi who had innocence pouring off him in waves as he put out the fire.

Turning back to Kisame Anko flashed another grin as she stood up and walked to the opposite side of the cave where her gear was. Kisame simply shook his head and tried to not think about what the warm feeling in his stomach was. It had to be that he was hungry. Right?

 **So thats the end of this chapter. Took alot longer than I really wanted it to but I'm happy with how some pieces turned out. I realize that dialogue is not my strong suit but hopefully that comes with practice as I write more. I might keep up some more of the side stories with Kisame's "team" with kakashi and Anko. I feel that the pairing makes sense in terms of what their team is, in both terms of abilities and personalities.**

 **I _hope_ that I'm atleast getting some of the personalities down to a decent degree. Kisame's a tough cookie since its hard to tell how he'd react to stuff he isn't used to. Since I can't really say he's ever been the target of some sexual teasing by Anko before. In the anime you seem him kinda confused when the Mist nin from the cypher division ask to take him out for dinner. In my eyes it makes sense that Kisame therefore wouldn't be used to it. Next chapter might have some more of Kisame, Kakashi, and Anko or might start off the main stuff with Naruto and kick that off. **

**I already have the first half of it written since it was initially going to be the second half of this chapter but I** **decided** **to add in a few more scenes to help show some character development in Kisame atleast.**

 **Sorry for the long ass AU, I'll try and keep them brief. Reviews are welcome :D**


End file.
